This invention relates generally to a gripping and sealing device for a pipeline and particularly to a connector assembly for sealingly holding a plumbing appliance in a pipe. Particularly, this invention relates to a device for the gripping and sealing engagement with the interior of a pipeline. More particularly, this invention relates to an air admittance valve connector assembly for sealingly positioning the valve body in a vent pipe, pipe fitting or like conduit structure.
In the past, various means have been proposed and utilized in the art to plug pipelines and to position and seal various types of plumbing appliances and devices in a pipe. For example, various pneumatic and mechanical means exist to plug pipes and to sealingly hold various plumbing products in a pipe. Further, threaded structures, adhesives and frictional means have been utilized and proposed to secure plumbing products to pipe ends. However, each securing means has its advantages and disadvantages. For example, the use of annular structures has been proposed to hold air admittance valves, however, these structures do not securely hold and seal the valves in the vent pipes. Other securing means are permanent, some are difficult and costly to produce and others are time consuming to install. The connector assembly of the present invention overcomes the difficulties and shortcomings of the prior art connecting devices.
The connector assembly of the present invention provides a versatile, easy to use assembly which secures a plumbing appliance in a pipe and which seals the appliance in the plumbing system. The connector assembly is well suited for use in the installation of air admittance valves in a plumbing vent system, however, the teachings of the invention are also applicable for use in plugging pipelines and for sealingly securing other plumbing devices in pipeline systems. For example, the connector assembly of this invention may be utilized in connection with an air admittance valve assembly as disclosed in Applicant""s patent application entitled xe2x80x9cAir Admittance Valve Assemblyxe2x80x9d, Ser. No. 09/653,339, filed on Aug. 13, 2000, and which is incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention provides a pipeline gripping and sealing device and particularly a connector assembly for sealingly attaching an air admittance valve in a vent pipe. The connector assembly is comprised of a rigid bottom portion which may extend from the bottom of an air admittance valve body, for example, and which cooperates with an elastomeric sealing gasket which is adapted to be positioned in a vent pipe and to receive the rigid bottom portion of the valve body. Generally, the connector assembly of the invention provides a two-piece structure to grip and seal a plumbing device in a pipeline.
The elastomeric sealing gasket has a tapered interior threaded bore and further has an upper lip, an intermediate circumferential retention area and a lower sealing ring portion. The rigid bottom portion of the valve body, for example, is of a truncated conical configuration having an exterior threaded surface and a thickened bottom expansion area. The exterior threaded surface of the valve body is constructed and arranged to generally match the threads and to cooperate with the tapered interior threaded bore of the sealing gasket.
In use, the elastomeric sealing gasket is positioned into the top end of a vent pipe whereby the lip of the sealing gasket rests on the pipe end. The rigid bottom portion of the valve body is threaded into the internal threaded bore of the gasket causing the intermediate retention area of the elastomeric gasket body to engage and grip the interior wall of the vent pipe. The bottom expansion area of the valve body bottom engages and expands the lower sealing ring area of the sealing gasket against the interior of the vent pipe to thereby secure and seal the air admittance valve in the vent pipe.
Further provided are valve body structures which limit the penetration of the valve body bottom into the sealing gasket as well as valve body and sealing gasket structures and material compositions which provide pipe plug devices and connector assemblies to enable the sealing and plugging of pipes and the sealing securement of air admittance valves in vent pipes.
These and other benefits of this invention will become clear from the following description by reference to the drawings.